


X-Patrol: Chapter 29 - Gargoyles

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-08
Updated: 2005-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The baby boom on the mountain is in full swing as several characters finally have their babies, and Spender gets his hands on Mulder.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 29 - Gargoyles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Chapter 29 - Gargoyles

## Chapter 29 - Gargoyles

### by Jo B

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 29 - Gargoyles 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B, D/M, F/V/K, L/S Slash, AU, mpreg, crossover: X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South/Homicide LOTS 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: The baby boom on the mountain is in full swing as several characters finally have their babies, and Spender gets his hands on Mulder. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. Due South belongs to Alliance Communication. Homicide Life on the Street is the property of NBC and its related companies. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: I decided to wrap up Book 2 with chapters 19 ? 29, and I updated Book 1's PDF and DOC files. I made some edits and reformatted the file to reduce the number of pages from 363 down to 219. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Tarot Cards: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/Tarot/tarotcards.htm 

Book 1 - PDF of Chapters 1 - 18: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/XP_book1.pdf 

Book 2 - PDF of Chapters 19 - 29: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/XP_book2.pdf 

Character Guide:   
http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/XP_CharacterList.pdf 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Cynthia. 

* * *

Chapter 29  
X-Patrol 

Gargoyles 

The Dragonfly 

Monday, February 14, 2005 

A twisting pain in his belly woke Vecchio from a sound sleep. The sheets under his back were uncomfortably soaked with sweat. Benny was sleeping beside him in the middle of the bed with Stan on his other side. For several minutes, Vecchio laid awake, staring up at the moonlit ceiling while wondering if he had imagined the pain. Then it came again, a strong contracting pain that took his breath away. 

"Yoo, Benny, wake up!" Vecchio gasped, elbowing his lover in the side. 

"Whatswrong," Benny mumbled tiredly, raising his head from the pillow. 

"I'm having this kid that's what's wrong!" 

Benny shot upright in bed, the covers falling to the bottom of the bed. "You're in labor?" He stood up on the mattress between his two lovers then ran to the bottom of bed and hopped off, hurrying around to Vecchio's side. "Don't move...I'll radio Laura!" 

"Hurry!" Vecchio shouted. 

Opening his eyes, Stan saw Benny running out of the room dressed only in red long johns. Stan turned to Vecchio and asked, "What's happening?" 

"The kid wants out," Vecchio said, relaxing as the pain dulled. 

"Oh great," Stan sighed. "I was hoping I'd have my baby first." He struggled to sit up, easing his legs off the bed then pushing himself upright until he sat on the edge of the mattress. 

"Sweet Jesus, I'm actually having this kid," Vecchio said as he crossed himself. The reality of the situation finally struck him. Before this day was over he'd be pushing a large baby through a tiny opening in his body. "Stan, can you go tell Benny that I want Laura to bring plenty of painkillers." 

Stan threw him an incredulous look. "You know I can't stand without help." 

"C'mon, Stan," Vecchio whined. "Scoot to the bottom of the bed and use the bedpost to pull yourself up." 

"Fine," Stan said as he slowly scooted to the bottom of the bed. "But you know Laura doesn't believe in using any drugs during child birth." 

Benny came back into the room with a frighten look on his face. He glared over his shoulder and growled in a low voice, "Not now, Dad." 

Vecchio looked up at him. "When's Laura going to get here?" 

"She's not." 

"Why the hell..." Another contraction cut off the rest of Vecchio's response. 

"Not?" Stan completed for him while pulling himself up by the bedpost. 

"Have you looked out the window?" Benny said as he hurried over and helped Stan to his feet. 

"Benny, if you haven't noticed, I'm flat on my back here!" Vecchio said. 

Stan waddled over to the window and after several moments of silence exclaimed, "Wow!" 

"What?" Vecchio asked anxiously. 

"The snow is up past the window," Stan said in amazement. "I'd estimate that it snowed four feet over night and it's still coming down." 

"Don't worry, Ray," Benny said reassuringly. "I've delivered babies before, and I'm sure with Francesca's help you'll be fine." 

"No way!" Vecchio was dismayed his lover would even suggest such a thing. "I don't want my baby sister seeing my privates." 

"All righty," Benny said, "How about Marita?" 

"Sure, fine, just do something!" Vecchio screamed as another contraction had him clenching his fists in pain. 

"How far apart are your contractions?" Benny asked, kneeling beside the bed. 

"I don't know, four minutes...maybe less," Vecchio gasped. 

"Oh dear." 

"What now?" 

"The closer the contractions the sooner the baby gets here," Benny said. "Stan, go upstairs and wake Marita, then boil some water." 

After Stan left, Benny pulled down the blankets. "Let's get you comfortable." 

Vecchio was wearing a flannel nightshirt sans underpants. "You're sweating, Ray, would you like me to remove the nightshirt?" he asked. 

"No, leave me some form of modesty," Vecchio said a sharp pain raced up his spine. "Ouch, my back is killing me! Roll me on my side I need you to apply pressure to my lower spine." 

"Dad, I'm not going to tell him how Inuit women give birth," Benny said as he helped Vecchio turn on his side. 

"Benny, tell your Dad to get the hell out." 

"I'm sorry, Ray. Dad's just overjoyed that his grandchild is about to be born." 

Vecchio gritted his teeth as Benny applied pressure to his lower back. "Just tell him to stay out of the way." His lover's ghost dad had become a nuisance the last couple of months. Even though Vecchio and Stan couldn't see him, the old man seemed to be visiting Benny more often. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat 

Monday, February 14, 2005 

Their Veterinarian, Sam Jones, had shown up last night in the middle of the snowstorm, to help deliver Bambi's calf. Her calf was born shortly after two o'clock in the morning. The children were all excited about the newborn calf and wanted to go out to the barn and see her. So Walter, Jim, Fox, and Jack were outside shoveling a wide path to the barn. 

At the counter, Sam sat eating breakfast. He had crashed on the sofa last night after delivering Bambi's calf. Krycek refilled his coffee mug then put the percolator back on the stove. 

"It looks like you might be stuck here for a couple of days," he commented. 

"At least you have a comfortable sofa," Sam said, bringing the coffee mug up to his lips, "good company, and good eats." 

Blair walked over. He was feeding Sarah a bottle while the other children sat in the great room printing the alphabet on sheets of paper. "Sam, I hope the children aren't getting on your nerves," he said. 

"Not likely," Sam said cheerfully. "I happen to like kids." 

"Alex, it's time for their mid-morning snack," Blair said. 

They always had some sort of snack for the children at ten o'clock -- two hours before lunch. Krycek grabbed a plate from the cabinet and placed five oatmeal and raisin cookies on it then pulled out five plastic cups and filled them with milk. 

"Snack time kids," Blair called while Alex set the tray on the dining room table and placed a cup of milk in front of each of the children's places. 

The children set their crayons down and hurried over. 

Instead of climbing up into her seat, Gwen followed Krycek back into the kitchen. "Papa, I get to choose name for Bambi's baby," she said, gazing up at him. 

"Yes, you do," Krycek said, kneeling next to his daughter. They'd promised her months ago that she could name the calf. "Have you decided on a name?" 

"Yes." Gwen nodded. "Monica." 

"Now that's an excellent name for a cow." While Krycek didn't have anything against John's former partner, he still felt a bit of jealousy over their closeness. Their daughter must have heard them talking about her. "Let's go upstairs and tell Daddy the name you picked." 

A couple of days ago, Laura had confined John to bed rest until the babies were born. Krycek had brought a breakfast tray up to him earlier and needed to collect the empty plates. So far John was handling being confined to bed pretty well, but he still had a month to go before the babies were due. If he wasn't climbing the walls in two weeks, Krycek would be a little bit disappointed, since during his pregnancy with Gwendolyn he found being confined to bed the hardest thing he'd ever had to go through in his life. 

Gwendolyn climbed the spiral staircase ahead of him. She ran down the hallway and into the bedroom. When Krycek reached the room, she was on the bed, kneeling next to John who had been reading an old hard cover book. 

"Hey, sweetie, to what do I owe this visit?" John was saying to her as Krycek walked through the door. 

"I've named Bambi's calf Monica," Gwen said. 

"Monica?" John met Krycek's eyes. "Why Monica?" 

"Because it's a good name for a cow," Gwen mimicked what Krycek had said earlier. 

"Alex?" John's voice held an accusation. 

"I had nothing to do with her choice." Krycek smiled. "She must have heard us talking about your former partner." 

"Gwen, it's a fine name," John said to their daughter. 

"Doctor Sam Jones is going to be staying with us until we can get the paths to the Ranger Station plowed," Krycek said, picking up the breakfast tray. The veterinarian didn't know about John's condition or that the men were hermaphrodites. 

"Well you'll have to sneak me to the bathroom," John said. 

"Ben radioed," Krycek said. "Ray is in labor and because of the snow Laura can't reach him. Walter and Jim are going to try to plow a path up to Wolf's Peak after they clear the yard and dig out the tractor." 

"Ray must be scared out of his mind," John said. 

"Ben said he has experience delivering babies..." Krycek said, looking at John. 

"Poor Ray he must be scared out of his mind," John repeated. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Beaver 

Monday, February 14, 2005 

The sun was setting, so Marita turned on the bedside lamps in the darkening room. She returned to wiping Ray's brow with a cool washcloth. Stan had tried to stay in the room but he felt faint and decided to wait in the kitchen with Francesca. 

"Auugghh..." Ray screamed. 

"Breathe, Ray," Fraser said, kneeling between his lover's legs on the mattress. "The baby is almost here, I can see the top of his head." 

"Oh jeez, oh jeez," Ray gasped. "It hurts...this is entirely your fault, Benny!" 

"I know it is," Fraser said calmly for the hundredth time that hour. 

Robert Fraser stood behind his son, watching the birth. "Wow, will you look at the amount of hair on the top of my grandkid's head. She's a Fraser that's for sure." 

"Go away, Dad," Fraser muttered under his breath. "Ray, you'll need to push hard on the next contraction." 

"I'm not sure if I can," Ray said tiredly. 

"You will!" Fraser ordered, "Now focus!" 

Everything happened so quickly; Fraser barely had time to catch the baby as Ray's next contraction sent it popping out of his body. 

Scooping the slippery infant up in his arm, Fraser cleaned out its mouth then gave it a gentle tap on the bottom. The infant started crying. He looked down at the tiny face and his heart soared with love. "It's a girl," he announced, accepting the scissors from Marita and cutting the umbilical cord. "She looks all right." 

"All right? She's perfect," Marita said, taking the baby from Fraser and showing her to Ray. "I'll get her cleaned up then you can hold her." 

"She's beautiful," Ray sighed. "But I'm so glad that's over with." 

"You still have to pass the afterbirth," Fraser warned then smiled softly at his lover. "You've done well, Ray." 

"I could sleep for a week," Ray said. 

"Do you want to name our daughter?" 

"Eleanor," Ray said without hesitation. "I've always loved that name." 

"It's a pretty name," Fraser said, placing a hand on his lover's knee. "Walter and Jim were here earlier, they're plowing the path between our place and the Byers. Laura should be out in a few hours or so to examine you." 

Ray winced as he delivered the afterbirth. "Eww! Benny, can you clean me up?" he asked. 

"No problem." Fraser climbed off the mattress and went about tenderly cleaning up Ray and the bed. He'd never seen his lover so exhausted. Fraser's eyes kept drifting to the infant who Marita was bathing. He and his partners' lives would never be the same now that they were parents. 

"Is it safe to come in now?" Stan asked, poking his head into the room with Francesca looking over his shoulder. 

Fraser was just finishing dressing Ray in clean pajamas while Marita waited with the infant wrapped in a receiving blanket. 

"Yes, I've cleaned up the blood and Ray's covered up," Fraser said, smiling as the two of them came into the room. Ray bitched and moaned throughout the baby's birth and Fraser was sure Stan would react worse when he went into labor. It wouldn't be good if he fainted during the worse of it. 

"Oh my God, Ray," Francesca squealed, "She's gorgeous!" She took the infant from Marita and coddled her against her chest. 

"I'd like to hold my daughter now," Ray said as Fraser covered him with a blanket. 

Fraser noted that Francesca was finally beginning to show her pregnancy. At seven months she looked like she was entering her second trimester. 

"You done good, Ray." Francesca placed the baby in his arms. "Ma would have been proud." 

"But not Pop," Ray sighed, looking down at his baby. 

"Forget about him," Francesca said. "He doesn't matter." 

Fraser looked at his father leaning over the bed and looking proudly at his granddaughter. While his father hadn't been there for him in life, he made up for it in death. Ray and Francesca's father seemed to have never been there for them at all. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dragon 

Monday, February 14, 2005 

They gathered around the campfire. The only point of warmth on Siberia's frozen terrain. Nicholas Krycek glanced over at his wife, Lilia, as she held out her hands toward the flames. For the past three decades they had been held prisoner down in a heavily guarded underground research lab where they were forced to work for their food and a few liberties. With no money to bribe the guards, Nicholas and Lilia were cut off from the outside world, unable to contact their family and friends. Their one binding hope was that their son had reached American and was still alive. The hope of finding him again had kept them from giving up through the long years. 

When the aliens attacked, the lab had maintained its heavy security for over two years. Then the supplies had stopped arriving, the guards disappeared, and the power went out, leaving the twenty captive scientists and assistants to fend for themselves. Without power the lift stopped working, but there was a metal utility ladder in the shaft going up the twenty stories to the surface. Unfortunately one of the scientists had been wheelchair bound and another too old and feeble to make the strenuous climb. 

Nicholas gazed sadly into the fire. They couldn't leave them behind to slowly starve to death, so Nicholas had put a bullet through each of their heads. Pulling the trigger had been the hardest thing he had to do in his long life, even harder than saying goodbye to his seven-year-old son. 

It had been four months since they had escaped from the lab. Along the way they had lost seven more members of their party -- one to disease, and the others during a giant rat attack. Only eleven of them were left. 

"We should be heading west to Moscow," Yuri complained. 

"No." Nicholas shook his head. "We're going to continue to Uelen and taking a ship across the Bering Strait to Alaska. From there we will head for New York City." 

"What makes you think there is anything left of America?" Yuri said with disgust. 

Nicholas was becoming wary of the man's constant complaining. "If you want to take the others to Moscow, be my guest, but Lilia and I are going to America." 

"Very well, we part company in the morning," Yuri said. "Who chooses to go with me to Moscow?" 

Five raised their hands, leaving just three who wanted to continue on with Nicholas and his wife. A married couple, Pavel and Alisa, they were the youngest in their group in their late thirties, and then there was Ivan, he was an expert hunter and trapper. His father had taught him how to live off the land when he was a boy. During their brief time traveling together, Nicholas had learned a lot from him. In the lab, Ivan had been the maintenance man. 

"Ivan, come with us to Moscow," Yuri said pleadingly. 

"I go to America," Ivan said. "I want to see the Statue of Liberty or what is left of it." 

"Very well, but we are taking the remaining MREs and dried soup mixes with us," Yuri said. 

"Be my guest," Nicholas said. They had been only eating the MREs when there wasn't fresh game to be caught. With Ivan there was always a fat rabbit or squirrel for their evening supper pot. Nicholas couldn't deny the three older women and two men who were throwing their lot in with Yuri food to eat. At least being a smaller group should make travel quicker. "Come, Lilia, let's turn in for the night, I want to get an early start in the morning." 

Lilia looked up at him with a melancholy expression. This trek through the wilderness hadn't been easy on her. Now to be losing half of their group, the three women were close friends of hers and that made it all the more hard. When they reached Alaska, Nicholas would find a way of making it up to her. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Friday, February 18, 2005 

Mulder stepped outside onto Wolf's Peak entry porch and looked up at the crescent moon. The surrounding woods sparkled with freshly fallen snow. It had taken Walter, Jim, and Alex days to clear the paths between their homes and the ranger station. By the end of March most of the snow would have melted. Mulder and Walter had come to see Ray and his baby, and to drop off the present they made her. A highchair with a bunny theme painted on it. Of course, Eleanor won't be able to use it until she was able to sit up. They had one ready for Stan's baby with the three little pigs theme painted on it -- both were painted by Walter's talented hand. They should become family heirlooms. 

The artistic skill of the Skinner men was impressive. Walter's brother West was a wildlife artist. Before the alien attack, original paintings by West Skinner sold for thousands of dollar, but nothing compared to the profit he made from his signed and numbered prints. It was a shame Walter hadn't pursued a career in art instead of law enforcement. Mulder was trying to get him to take up painting and had given him a set of oil paints for Christmas. Smiling, Mulder recalled Walter's reaction; he said his first painting would be a nude and stared pointedly at Mulder. 

Walter stepped out the door and wrapped his arms around Mulder from behind. "She is a beautiful baby. I wouldn't mind having another daughter." 

"Well, you might have to have her yourself," Mulder said. 

Walter's arms tightened. "Are you saying that you're having a boy?" 

"I'm not saying anything." Mulder smiled contentedly. "You'll find out in five months." 

"We better go pick up the girls at my folk's place," Walter said, taking hold of Mulder's hand they started walking down the path. 

They had dropped off Gwen, Aviva, and Chloe at their grandparents before heading up to Wolf's Peak. Blair was looking after Joey and Connor. 

"Shall we go for a run first?" Mulder asked, morphing into a wolf. 

'Okay, but don't push yourself too hard,' Walter said after shape-shifting. 

They took off running down the path toward the lake. Mulder felt free and happy with the moon overhead and the frozen ground beneath his paws. Suddenly a sense of danger intruded on his feelings of joy. He slowed and looked around, spotting the creature up in the tall pines seconds before the dart penetrated his hip. As Mulder stumbled and sunk to the ground, he heard Walter growl then a yelp of pain as both their worlds went dark. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther 

Friday, February 18, 2005 

Ellison was finishing bathing his daughter when a strange scent reached him. It was a hard scent to identify, smelling musty with an odor of the Earth -- rocks and dirt -- but not quite. He realized he had been smelling it over the past several days and had brushed it off as a normal scent of the woods, but for some reason it was stronger now. 

"Blair!" Ellison called. 

"What's wrong?" Blair asked, hurrying into the bedroom from the laundry room where he had been washing diapers while keeping one eye on his son and Connor in the great room. 

"Something's out there," Ellison said. "Watch Sarah, I'm going outside to investigate." 

As Ellison rushed into the kitchen toward the back door, Alex came running out of the upstairs bedroom. 

"Jim!" Alex called. "John says Fox is in danger!" He didn't take the time to go down the spiral staircase; instead he leaped over the railing and landed in the dining room. 

In the great room, Connor and Joey were playing in a fort they made with a couple of chairs and a bed sheet. Connor crawled out and looked over at the men. "Is my daddy and papa all right?" he asked. 

Blair stepped into the room, holding Sarah. "They're fine." 

Ellison opened the back door and hurried out with Alex close on his heals. The two men shape-shifted into a panther and wolf, and then Ellison led the way toward the scent. 

By this point Alex could smell it, too. 'What do you think it is?' 

They ran down the path and came upon a large winged creature lifting a bound and unconscious wolf up in its arms granite color arms. The creature launched itself into the sky on leathery wing as wolf and panther ran toward it. Ellison leaped extending his clawed paw toward the creature, barely missing its foot by inches before he came crashing back down to the ground. 

The creature rose above the tree line and its scent became fainter, so that was why Ellison's sense of smell hadn't been alerted to the danger. 

Alex shape-shifted back to human form and knelt next to Walter who was unconscious and still in wolf form. 

Ellison returned to his human form and squatted beside Walter's body on the other side from Alex. 

"Look," Alex said, pulling a sharp thorn out of Walter's hindquarters. 

Taking the thorn from Alex, Ellison sniffed it. "It has a chemical on it. Blair should be able to identify the thorn, but we'll need Laura to identify the chemical agent. Walter's heart rate is slow and his breathing is normal, so it appears to be some sort of sedative." He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wrapped the thorn in it then handed it to Alex. "Take care of Walter," he said, "I'm going to try and track that creature." 

Ellison morphed back into a panther and took off through the woods. The deep snow made movement difficult. Now that he knew the scent, Ellison was easily able to track it, along with the sound of its flapping wings. He ran for an hour until a steep cliff blocked his path. The creature was taking Fox west over the mountains. A feeling of anxiety washed over Ellison as he looked up at the cliff. He couldn't go home and tell Walter that he'd lost Fox, so out of sheer desperation the Sentinel suddenly shape-shifted into a sleek falcon. Once in the form of a bird, he had the knowledge on how to fly and took off into the sky. 

The scent that had nearly dissipated by the growing distance between the flying creature and the panther became stronger as the falcon pursued. Finally just before sunrise the gargoyle lighted upon the roof of a skyscraper. The falcon circled the building while the creature carried Fox inside. Ellison thought about landing on the roof and following the gargoyle inside, but decided against it. If anything were to happen to him, Walter and the others would never discover where Fox had been taken. 

Reluctantly, Ellison turned and flew back toward the Blue Ridge Mountains. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Snake 

Saturday, February 19, 2005 

CGB Spender steered his electric wheelchair over to the window and looked out. Pain made sleep impossible, and the stillness of the early morning hours only focused his mind on the brittleness of his body. Not much to see below, few lights were lit and with the city under Marshall Law no vehicles were on the streets, except the occasional patrol car. His doctor was only giving him, at most, six months to live. If Gorag wasn't able to abduct Fox then Spender would have no other choice but to send a fully armed team into the mountains to take his son by force at the risk to his grandchildren's lives. Time was running out. 

Spender also needed to deal with that meddlesome sheriff in Holton. No one challenged him and continued to live. Then there were the Smith brothers. If his health hadn't deteriorated Spender would have dealt with them by now. 

The sun was slowly rising. Outside his suite there were sounds of shouting and footsteps then his front doors were flung opened and several of his armed security force rushed inside followed by the seven foot tall gargoyle that was carrying the body of a large wolf with its paws and legs bound. 

Gorag placed the wolf on floor in front of the old man's wheelchair. "My debt to you is now paid," he announced. 

"What is this?" Spender asked angrily as he looked down at the body of the wolf. "You were to bring me my son!" 

"I have," Gorag rumbled. "You neglected to inform me that your son is a werecreature." 

"My son is human, not a wolf," Spender growled. "Don't you know the difference?" 

While the two argued, the light of the sun started streaming in through the window. The sun's rays slowly expanded on the carpeted floor toward the unconscious body of the wolf. When the sunlight reached the body, it shimmered and the clothed body of Fox Mulder replaced the furry body of the wolf. 

Spender gasped. "How is this possible?" He'd seen a lot unbelievable stuff in his life, but to witness the morphing of his son from a wolf made him speechless. 

"Werecreatures are dangerous," Gorag said. "You must keep him bound with silver to prevent him from escaping. A mineral in the metal causes werecreatures to be weak and helpless, and it is the only metal that third level werecreatures cannot transmutate." 

"Silver." Spender nodded, looking at the chains binding his son's arms and legs. He looked at his guards. "Don't just stand there, go and have the bindings on the examination room table replaced with silver. Then send Doctor Khan up to see me." 

The guards hurried out of the room. 

"Gorag, you seem to know a lot about these werecreatures," Spender said, staring up at the tall creature. "Other than my son are there more alive in the world?" 

"On the mountain where your son lives there are many," Gorag said. "Other than them, I have not come across a werecreature in over three thousand years." 

"Can they be killed with a silver bullet or blade?" Spender asked. 

"Only in their human form can they be killed." Gorag looked down at Fox. "Why do you want to know such a thing?" 

"I'm only curious." 

From the weeks Spender had held the gargoyle captive, he'd come to learn a lot about Gorag and his species. Gargoyles cherished life and they would never kill unless their lives were in danger. War and murder were an abomination to them. When humans became warlike, conquering lands and establishing their kingdoms throughout the east and west, the gargoyles withdrew from the world and established communities in the mountains beneath the Earth's surface. It was either that or to take up the sword and declare war against the humans, something that was too repugnant for the gargoyles to contemplate. 

Now with the destruction of a great portion of the human race, the gargoyles wish to resettle above the ground. Gorag had proposed a deal for helping Spender recover his son; the ruler of the gargoyles, King Gorock, and Spender would agree on a treaty that would allow man and gargoyle to live side-by-side in peace. Of course Spender didn't inform the gargoyle that he didn't speak for the human race that no one person was currently in charge, other than the military high command. The nation still did not even have a president. When Spender regained his power it never would. 

"How long will he remain unconscious?" Spender asked, admiring Fox's youthful appearance. 

"A full revolution of the Earth," Gorag said. 

Twenty-four hours, minus the time it took Gorag to fly Fox there. That would give Spender's people time to take the necessary steps for restraining and holding his son for the foreseeable future. They would have to take steps to protect the tower against Walter Skinner; if he were one of these werecreatures then he posed an immediate and serious threat. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat 

Saturday, February 19, 2005 

Krycek stood outside looking up at the sky in the direction the creature had flown off in with Fox. He had left Walter in Blair's care while he went out to milk the cows, collect eggs, and feed the livestock. Krycek found that if he kept busy it took his mind off Fox and what that creature might be doing to him. Laura had arrived at noon to check on Walter and John, and to collect the thorn to take back with her for analysis. Wade had collected Connor and Joey last night to take care of all of the children back at their place. 

As Krycek gazed up at the cloudy sky a falcon flew down and landed on the ground at his feet. While he watched the falcon shape-shifted into Jim, Krycek stood in awe with his mouth a gaped before finally finding his voice. "How?" 

"By accident," Jim said. "I wasn't about to lose that creature's trail, so I willed myself to shape-shift into a bird to keep up with it. I think if you tried, Alex, you'd be able to as well. There seems to be more to us than just the ability to shape-shift into animals." 

"Maybe I'll try later," Krycek said. "Where's Fox?" 

"CGB Spender has him," Jim said. "I didn't want to chance getting caught before I could relay the news about Fox's location, so I flew back here instead of attempting a rescue." 

"Good thinking," Krycek said. "If anything had happened to you, we might never have tied Spender to this abduction." 

"If Walter is better we can fly back and rescue Fox." 

"Walter is still unconscious," Krycek said. 

Jim shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. "Fuck, I really need to use the breast pump," he sighed. 

"Go ahead," Krycek said. "Blair will fix you something to eat then you should take a nap." He glanced back at the house and turned back to face the Sentinel. "Jim, I can't leave John, not with him being so close to his due date. So you'll have to go with Walter to free Fox from Spender." 

"Don't worry, we'll take them by surprise," Jim said as they headed into the house. 

Blair was in the kitchen, holding Sarah. The infant was crying and twisting her face away from the rubber nipple of the bottle. "Jim, did you find Fox?" 

Jim took off his coat and started to unbutton his shirt. "Yes, Spender has him." He took Sarah from Blair and positioned her against his breast. She latched on hungrily. 

"How are we going to get him back?" Blair asked. 

"When Walter recovers, he and I will fly to Minneapolis and rescue him," Jim said. 

"You can't go, Jim, not with Sarah needing you," Blair said. "She wouldn't even touch her bottle while you were away, so I'll go with Walter." 

"We're going to need my Sentinel abilities," Jim said while his infant daughter suckled at his breast. "Wear one of my shirts when you try to feed Sarah next time, maybe if she smells my scent she won't put up a fuss." 

Wade walked in through the back door, carrying a basket. "Jim, you're back! Any word on Fox?" he asked. 

"Yes, I was able to track the creature to Minneapolis," Jim said. "CGB Spender has him." 

"Damn, that man is nothing but trouble," Wade said. "How were you able to track them over that amount of distance?" 

"I shape-shifted into a falcon," Jim said. 

"Do you think we can all do that or is that part of your Sentinel powers?" Blair asked. 

"I think its part of the Lycan virus," Jim said, "So all of us should have that ability." 

Wade turned to Blair. "Has Walter regained consciousness yet?" 

"No." Blair shook his head. "Laura said by the looks of his vitals it could be a day before the sedative wears off." 

"Sonja sent over this basket of food," Wade said. "She knew you wouldn't have time to cook. I'll be going with Walter to rescue my son-in-law." 

"Wade, I don't think it will be safe for you to go," Jim said. "You don't have military or law enforcement training...." 

The elder Skinner had walked into the dining room. Suddenly he shimmered and a large bald eagle stood on the floor. The eagle flapped its huge wings and flew up to the loft before flying back down into the great room. It shimmered again and Wade returned to his human form. "I wanted to see if I could change into a bird," he said. "James Joseph, I'm quite capable of looking out for myself and others. I'm going with and there will be no further discussion on the subject." 

Krycek had been unpacking the basket he looked over at Wade and smiled. "I for one am grateful that you'll be going with Walter and Jim. They'll need someone with a level head along on the mission." 

"Me too," Blair said. "Wade, keep an eye on Jim for me. If he starts zoning bring him out of it quickly." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Saturday, February 19, 2005 

The first sensation Mulder became aware of as he drifted toward consciousness was cold air against his bare flesh. The next was that his legs and arms were at an uncomfortable angle and something damp was on his belly. Wherever he was it smelled of antiseptic and there were the sounds of medical equipment. 

"It's remarkable," a female voice said. "The fetus looks to be around four months." 

"Yes, it is amazing," CGB Spender's voice sounded to Mulder's right. 

"I'll be able to cure you by using its stem cells," the female said. 

"What are you suggesting, Doctor Khan?" Spender asked. "You're not planning to abort the baby." 

"Yes," she said. "I am." 

"N-no," Mulder whispered hoarsely, cracking open his eyes and looking at them through a drugged haze. "Don't kill my baby ... you can't kill Crevan!" 

"We need its genetic material," Doctor Khan replied coldly. 

"You named him Crevan?" Spender asked. 

"Why would you care what Walter and I named him," Mulder snapped, pulling weakly at the binding holding his arms to the table. It took him a bit to realize the table was lit from beneath and in the shape of an X. He was naked and spread eagle on its hard surface with only a small piece of cloth over his groin, providing him any form of modesty. A sense of deja-vu washed over him. "Please, don't hurt my baby," he begged. 

"My first name is Crevan, its Celtic for fox," Spender said, turning his wheelchair to face the Doctor. "Emily, you will not harm my namesake." 

"We need the fetus' genetic material for your cure," she said. 

"You only need a few cells, find a less lethal way to get them," Spender ordered firmly. "And if anything happens to my grandchild, Doctor, you will wish your mother had aborted you. Now do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, sir," she said quickly. Fear showed clearly across her plain features as she hurried out of the room. 

"How are you feeling, Fox?" Spender asked as he lit a cigarette. 

"Why do you care?" Mulder's eyes widened as a seven-foot tall creature moved into his field of vision. "It's a gargoyle," he said, looking up at its face. 

"Gorag, this is my son Fox Mulder. Fox, this is Gorag," Spender said, introducing them. 

"She was going to kill his unborn baby," Gorag said aghast, his face twisting in rage. "What type of monster would kill a baby in its mother's womb?" 

Mulder realized the creature for all of his grotesque features was less of a monster than the humans working for Spender. 

"I'd have never allowed her to kill my grandchild," Spender said nervously, clearly afraid of the gargoyle's anger. "The Doctor's just overly worried about my health." 

"She was still capable of committing such an atrocity," Gorag snarled. 

"Yes," Spender confessed. "Unfortunately there are humans that don't respect life the way you and I do." 

Mulder snorted and looked at Gorag. "Don't believe him. His hands are soaked in blood." 

"My son likes to exaggerate," Spender said. "Now, shouldn't you be taking my letter back to King Gorock?" 

"I am now honor bound to protect your son and his baby's life," Gorag said firmly. "He wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." 

"There really is no need," Spender said, "I give you my word that he is perfectly safe with me." 

Doctor Emily Khan stepped back into the room carrying a tray that she set on the counter. She lifted up a syringe with a long needle. 

"What is she going to do with that?" Gorag asked. 

"I'm going to use the ultrasound to provide a visual of the patient's womb then I'm going to insert this needle to collect a small amount of blood from the umbilical cord," Doctor Khan said. "It won't harm the fetus or Mr. Mulder. However it will be important to keep him still until the puncture wound heals." 

Spender nodded his approval. "You see, Gorag, my son and his baby are in no danger." 

"Just the same," Gorag said, watching the Doctor. "I think I'll stick around for a while longer to be sure." 

"Have it your way," Spender said then turned to Mulder. "I was surprised to learn that you had married Walter Skinner... he never seemed your type. However it's obvious from looking at you and seeing photographs of my grandchildren that he has been good for you. You're no longer the same reckless young man who once held a gun to my head." 

Mulder looked at him coldly as the needle slid into his belly and he was worried about Walter. "If I ever get another opportunity, I wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger." 

The smoker chuckled. "You're my son I wouldn't doubt it." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Saturday, February 19, 2005 

"FOX!" Skinner sat bolt up right in bed and looked around with wild eyes. 

"Calm down, son," his dad said, placing a hand on Skinner's shoulder. 

"Where's Fox?" Skinner asked, near panic. He noticed it was still dark outside so he couldn't have been out very long. 

"He's in Minneapolis," Wade said. "CGB Spender has him." 

"I'll kill that bastard!" Skinner climbed out of bed and started to dress. 

He valiantly attempted to keep a handle on his emotions. It wouldn't do Fox any good if he flew into a blind rage. Although right now, Skinner felt like putting his fist through the door and howling his outrage at the moon. How dare that fucking bastard Spender lay his filthy nicotine-stained hands on Fox! 

"How long have I been out?" 

"Twenty-two hours," Wade said. 

"That long?" 

"We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can fly to Minneapolis and rescue Fox." 

His dad must have arranged for Sean to fly them, Skinner thought as he zipped up his jeans. "Where are the kids?" 

"Your mother's taking care of them," Wade said. 

"Okay, I'm ready," Skinner said, stepping out of the bedroom. "Where's Sean?" 

"Sean's not here," Jim said. 

"Dad said we were flying to Minneapolis," Skinner said, his irritation over the delay showed on his face. 

"We are going to fly to Minneapolis, but not by helicopter," Jim said then shape-shifted into a falcon. 

At first Skinner was taken aback until he realized the significance of what just happened. He concentrated and soon he was looking at the world through the sharp eyes of a golden eagle and all the knowledge that came from being a bird was available to him. Skinner shape-shifted back to his human form and looked at the other men in the room. 

"It figures you'd be an eagle," Blair sighed. "My bird shape is an elf owl." 

Jim hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his curly head. 

"How are we going to play this?" Skinner asked. "I take it while I was unconscious you came up with some sort of a plan." 

"You, Wade, and I will fly to Minneapolis," Jim said. "There is a way into the building from the roof. I'll use my Sentinel senses to locate Fox in the building then we'll shape-shift into our animal forms and take out any one who gets in our way. After we free Fox, we'll fly back home with him." 

"After I kill Spender then we'll fly back home," Skinner said. 

"Only if the opportunity presents itself, son," Wade said. "Our number one objective is to rescue Fox. Don't lose track of the goal." 

Skinner frowned, his dad was right; bringing Fox home was his top priority. With luck Spender would be with Fox, so Skinner could kill two birds with one stone, no pun intended. 

"If we leave now, we'll arrive an hour or two before sunrise," Jim said. 

Blair hugged him. "Be careful, big guy." 

Jim kissed him. "Don't worry, my little elf owl, we'll be back with Fox sometime tomorrow." 

They stepped outside then each of them morphed into a bird and took flight. 

The view was spectacular; Skinner flapped his wings then glided effortlessly on the jet stream. Below he spotted a snowy rabbit and it was all he could do to resist his shape's natural urge for the hunt. After he got Fox back home, they would go flying together. His heart swelled with love as he thought of his mate. Nothing and no one would ever be able to keep them apart. 

~x~X~x~ 

Gorag 

Sunday, February 20, 2005 

For hours the gargoyle watched over the werecreature known as Fox. The sadistic Doctor Khan had collected blood and tissue samples from him and had taken blood from his unborn baby's umbilical cord. So far mother and baby seemed fine. If CGB Spender hadn't shown anything other than love and concern for his son and grandchild, Gorag would have broken his word and taken the werecreature back to his home on the blue mountain. 

"Why are you helping him?" Fox asked tiredly. 

"His people captured me in the ruins of a human city," Gorag said. "For my freedom I agreed to bring you to him, in addition I secured a peace agreement for my people." The gargoyle stood over the table looking down at the captive werecreature. "We've lived too long underground, my people yearn to be free to spread our wings and fly amongst the clouds again." 

"You can't trust him to keep any agreements," Fox warned. "He worked with the aliens who were trying to enslave this world." 

"If he's not the one to negotiate with then who is?" Gorag asked. 

"No one man or government is currently in charge. The closest to any authority would be the military high command, but they abhor power and have been waiting for the politicians to set up a new constitutional government." Fox looked toward the door. "Spender would like to seize power, but his organization still isn't strong enough to pull it off." 

Gorag reached for the cuffs securing Fox to the table. Their brief conversation was enough for him to realize he'd made a major mistake in judgment. 

"What are you doing?" Fox asked. 

"I'm going to return you home to the mountain," Gorag said. "Because of the puncture wound to your belly, you shouldn't try to walk or move until it's healed. You will have to trust me to be extremely gentle flying you home." 

"Thank you, Gorag," Fox said as his ankles were freed. 

"I'm sorry, young Fox, for bringing you to this evil place." 

The loud sound of screams, growls, and gunfire echoed through the building. Gorag freed Fox's wrists then wrapped a blanket around him before lifting him into his strong arms. Gorag stepped out into the corridor, carrying Fox. A large grizzle bear appeared down the corridor in front of them. Behind it were a panther and a wolf. 

The massive bear stood on its hind legs towering over the gargoyle, preparing to strike with its bloody claws. 

"Walter, no!" Fox cried. "He's helping me." 

Suddenly the menacing bear was gone replaced by a shorter human male. "Fox, are you all right?" he asked, showing nothing but concern for his mate. 

"They pierced my belly with a long needle to collect blood from our baby, so I have to be careful not to move unnecessarily until it heals," Fox said. "Gorag was going to fly me back home; he regrets his part in helping Spender." 

Walter bent and kissed Fox sweetly on the lips, smoothing his fingers through the silky brown hair. "If he can fly you home without jostling you too badly, I will forgive him for his role in your abduction." 

"Great Bear." Gorag tilted his head in a gesture of respect. "I will see that no harm comes to your mate and unborn child." 

"Follow me, we'll leave from the roof," Walter said, turning back into a bear. 

The corridors were splashed with blood and mutilated bodies of humans that had tried to block the bear's path. Gorag could hear humans hiding behind doors in terror of the creatures that had invaded their domain. 

When they reached to roof, Fox called out to his mate. "Walter, they collected samples of my blood and tissue, you must get it back from them." 

'Dad, see that Fox gets home safely,' the bear spoke telepathically. 'Jim and I will find the samples and destroy them.' 

The bear and panther headed back into the building while the wolf morphed into a bald eagle. 

Fox looked at him in amazement. "Wow, how'd you learn to do that, Dad?" 

'It was Jim who figured it out,' Wade said. 'Let's get you home before you catch a cold.' 

"Gorag's arms are quite warm," Fox said. 

Gorag listened to them then spread his wings and launched himself off the skyscraper. These humans were filled with love for each other unlike the humans in the dark tower. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

Sunday, February 20, 2005 

Wade and Gorag arrived home with Fox around noon, and Sandburg showed the gargoyle to the bedroom where he laid Fox gently on the mattress. Then Wade left with the sleigh to pick up Laura; it had snowed again while they were gone. Alex took charge of making Fox comfortable, cleaning and bandaging his injuries. 

As an anthropologist Sandburg was in awe of the gargoyle and started to question it about its culture and species. 

"How many gargoyles are there?" he asked. 

"Compared to humans, not many, only ten thousand," Gorag said. "We are a long lived race with very few offspring. It is why we are protective of our young." He looked down at Fox. "You are lucky to be so fertile. Our females are only fertile every two thousand years." 

"You speak English pretty well," Alex commented. 

"I'm a quick learner," Gorag said with a hint of amusement on his voice. 

It was clear to Sandburg that the gargoyle was enjoying their company. "Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"It depends on if you have food that I can eat." 

"What do you eat?" Sandburg asked. 

"Nuts, fruit, mushrooms, truffles, and root vegetables," Gorag said. 

"You're in luck." Their root cellar had an abundance of nuts, fresh mushrooms, and vegetables. "Do you prefer your food cooked or raw?" 

"I prefer my food washed." Gorag smiled. 

Sandburg returned the smile. "I'll prepare a plate of clean food for you." 

Jim and Walter walked in through the back door just as Sarah started crying in her bassinet in the dining room. 

Sandburg chuckled at the face Jim made, knowing that his nipples were leaking due to their daughter's hungry shrieks. 

"You're just in time," Sandburg said, picking up a wicker basket. "Your suggestion to wear one of your stinky shirts worked, she drank a whole bottle for me earlier." 

"Where are you going?" Jim asked, nodding toward the empty basket. 

"Our guest is hungry, I'm going to pick some mushrooms and grab some carrots, beets, and potatoes," Sandburg said as he headed out the back door while Walter hurried into the bedroom. 

Sandburg trudged his way through the snow to the root cellar doors. He didn't realize until he was walking down the stone steps into the cellar that Gorag had followed him out of the house. 

"I didn't mean to startle you," Gorag said as he joined Blair in the root cellar. "Your family seemed to need some time to themselves." 

"You can help me pick mushrooms," Sandburg said as they walked through the root cellar and entered the caves they used for their mushroom beds. He lit the lantern. 

"These caves are very spacious," Gorag said. "I can smell an underground stream." 

"There's an underground pool a mile from here through several tunnels." Sandburg started placing several varieties of mushrooms into the basket. "Do you have a preference?" he asked. 

Gorag picked up a portabella and brushed off the dirt then took a bite. "Delicious," he said. 

"We still have some carrots, potatoes, and beets that we put up over the winter," Sandburg said. "They aren't fresh but they are still firm and edible." 

"I'm not familiar with the names you are using. Maybe if you showed me, I'll be able to identify them." 

Sandburg led him into another cave where they had buried the root vegetables in dry sand with a constant ground temperature of thirty-five degrees. He unearthed them and held each vegetable up and told Gorag its name. 

"I'm familiar with these," he said. "My people eat a lot of root vegetables, its one of the few that we can grow in our caves. During the new moon we used to foliage for nuts and fruits in the autumn, but that became harder during the last few centuries." 

"Where are your caves?" Sandburg asked. 

"We have caves scattered throughout six continents." 

"Are any in North America?" 

"Yes. The places you call the Rocky Mountains, Mackenzie Mountains, and St. Elias Mountains." 

"But not in our Blue Ridge Mountains?" Sandburg inquired. 

"No." Gorag scooped up some soil in his hand. "The soil is good... we might consider moving a small colony to these mountains, higher up." 

"Let's go back and I'll clean the vegetables," Sandburg said. "Have you ever tried eating a tomato or lettuce?" 

Sandburg enjoyed talking to Gorag; he wanted to learn more about their family structure and social order. They headed back to the house. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Whale 

Monday, February 21, 2005 

While Sonja enjoyed taking care of her grandchildren, she also enjoyed the peace and quiet when the children went back home to their parents. It was one of the benefits of being a grandmother. The day after her husband, son, and Jim had rescued Fox, she and Wade brought the children home. Wade had warned her about the gargoyle, but even so, Sonja felt deathly afraid when she laid eyes on it. The creature reminded her of something out of the depths of hell. At least it wasn't naked; it wore a knee-length, brown, woolen frock with a pouch hanging off the belt around its waist. 

The children however showed no fear. They ran to it and were lifted into its strong arms as they giggled and laughed. The gargoyle smiled. 

When Sonja saw that the smile reached the creature's eyes, she became a little less apprehensive. 

"Gorag," Wade said, "This is my wife, Sonja." 

Gorag inclined his head. "Greetings, Sonja, wife of Wade." 

"Thank you for protecting my son-in-law," Sonja said. "I think I'll go check on him." 

She hurried to the bedroom. 

"Hi, Mom," Walter said. He was sitting on the mattress, watching Fox as he slept. 

"How is he?" Sonja asked. Her son-in-law looked pale. 

"Fine," Walter said, "Laura wants him to spend a few days in bed, which he'll probably find worse than his actual abduction." 

"Do you want me to come over and help with the cooking?" she asked. 

"We should be fine, mom." Walter stood. "I'm making a black bean stew in our seven quart slow cooker. Gorag is a vegetarian and he enjoyed Blair's Minestrone soup yesterday. He and his people have lived such an isolated life, they've never even had pasta or tomatoes. He wants to bring some back to his home in the Rocky Mountains." 

"Can you trust him?" Sonja asked. 

"Yes," Walter said without hesitation. "Fox and Blair trust him and I don't feel any hostility or danger from him." 

"How long is he going to stay here?" 

"After he's sure Fox is going to be all right, he'll head back to his people." 

"Why wait?" 

"He feels responsible for Fox's condition," Walter said. 

"Papa! Daddy! Mommy!" Connor, Aviva, and Chloe shouted as they ran into the bedroom. Connor jumped up into Walter's arms while the twins climbed on the bed and cuddled up against Fox's side. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at them. "It's good to be home." 

Wade poked his head into the room. "Benton just radioed, Stan's gone into labor." 

"Oh dear," Sonja said. "With Ray's baby only a week old and Francesca in her seventh month, they probably could use some help with the cooking." 

"All right, dear," Wade said, "Let's head up to Wolf's Peak." 

Sonja smiled. She loved babies and really wanted to help Ray with Eleanor and see Stan's new baby. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Badger 

Tuesday, February 22, 2005 

"Damn, it?s a breach!" Laura said. "I need you to get out of bed... it will be less painful to deliver the baby with you standing on your feet and squatting." 

Kowalski barely heard her over all of his screaming. He'd been in labor since yesterday and the pain had gotten progressively worse. If Ben wanted a large family, he was just going to have to have the rest of the children himself. Kowalski was not going to go through this again. No way! Then what the doctor had said sunk in. 

"Stand!" he whimpered and looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. He was so tired and it hurt so bad that he could barely move. 

"Come on, Stan, I'll help you," Ben said. He was sitting behind Kowalski holding him against his chest. 

Laura helped Ben turn Kowalski and swing his legs off the bed. With strong hands under his armpits from behind, Ben helped Kowalski to his feet then wrapped his arms beneath his breasts and lowered him into a squatting position. Laura kneeled in front of Kowalski and placed her hands between his thighs brushing his penis and sacs. 

"Hold him, Ben," she said. "I need both feet out." 

"Auughh!" he shrieked. His legs trembled as he stood with them spread apart. He felt the doctor's fingers probe into his body. "Doctor, you're killing me!" 

"Shh, Stan," Ben said, holding him firmly. "It's going to be all right." 

Kowalski cried out in pain as a contraction pushed the baby further into the birth cannel. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck..." 

"Okay, Stan, it's up to you," she said, holding onto both of the infant's feet and with her other hand ready to catch the baby. "I want you to push with everything you have." 

Kowalski just wanted it to be over with, his whole body ached. His breasts were swollen and even his nipples had started leaking. Closing his eyes, Kowalski gritted his teeth then bore down with the last of his strength. The actual birth was less painful than he thought it would be. When he opened his eyes Ben was still holding him upright and Laura was cleaning the slime out of the baby's mouth and nose. His son started crying in a voice that rivaled Kowalski's own. 

"He has a nice set of lungs on him," Laura said. 

"Is he all right?" Kowalski asked hoarsely, leaning back against Ben's chest his legs were trembling. 

"He's perfect," Laura said, holding him up so Stan and Ben could see him. Then she handed the baby to Sonja, so she could wash and dress the infant. 

Ben was all smiles as he kissed the side of his lover's head. "I never expected to have a son and a daughter." 

"After you deliver the afterbirth," Laura said, "I'm going to have to stitch you up. You have a couple of tears from his birth." 

"Oh great," Kowalski sighed, "Ray would come through childbirth in better shape than me." 

"You'll be fine, Stan," Laura said. "You've just experienced one of the greatest pleasures in life. When you're holding your newborn son, you'll completely forget about the pain of his birth." 

Kowalski glanced over at Sonja and his son. "Logan looks larger than Eleanor." 

"We'll weigh and measure him," Laura said. "I'm pretty sure he's at least two pounds heavier than Ray's baby." 

A feeling of peace washed over Kowalski as he watched his son, he barely felt the afterbirth pass from his body and land on the floor. Ben helped him back into bed and Laura started to stitch him up. His thoughts turned to the future. Now that he finally gave birth, Kowalski was looking forward to getting back in shape. He'd be able to go into the caves again to take care of their llamas, which he hadn't been able to do for the last two months. This spring they were going to be raising their barn and getting a couple of cows, and building a chicken coop. He was really looking forward to going outside and getting his hands dirty in the soil. Sonja had made him and Ray bjorns for their babies, so they could carry them against their chests while they worked. 

Ben cleaned up the blood and afterbirth from the floor that had landed mostly on a throw rug. He stopped briefly to admire his newborn son as Sonja wrapped him in a swaddling cloth. 

"He's beautiful," Ben said before carrying the stained rug, towels, and washcloths out of the room. 

Sonja carried the baby over to the bed. "Would you like to hold your son?" she said before placing the baby in Kowalski's arms. 

"He so small," Kowalski said. "Thanks, Sonja." 

"I'm going to make you some chicken dumpling soup. You're going to need to keep your strength up," she said, heading out of the room. 

Like many of the men on the mountain, Kowalski had come to view Sonja Skinner as a surrogate mother. He knew that she'd stay to take care of him as long as he needed her. 

Ray walked into the room carrying his infant daughter. "Eleanor wanted to meet her new brother. How are you feeling?" he asked Stan. 

"Exhausted," Kowalski said. 

Laura snapped shut her doctor's bag. "I'm going to show you how to nurse your baby before I leave. I'll be back tomorrow to check the stitches." 

"Stitches?" Ray winced, giving Kowalski a sympathetic look. 

Ben walked back into the room with an arm full of firewood that he put in the wood box next to the fireplace. "We're going to have to keep our bedroom nice and warm for the babies." He walked over to the bed to watch Laura as she helped Kowalski insert his nipple into the baby's mouth. 

Kowalski was blushing by the time Laura had the baby sucking at his breast. 

She smiled at him. "You'll want to feed him for ten to fifteen minutes from each breast. I'll be monitoring his weight like I am with Eleanor to make sure he's getting enough breast milk." 

"Thanks, Doctor," Kowalski said. 

"No need to thank me," Laura said. "This is the best part of being a doctor. I can't wait to deliver Liz's baby and John's triplets next month." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Woodpecker 

Tuesday, March 1, 2005 

West Skinner stood on the cliff overlooking the Bering Strait. He had been painting the view of the rough sea and the gray winter sky. Ice churned on the waves crashing against the rocks below. In a couple of months the sea would be calmer when spring returned to Alaska. He wanted to paint each season as it came to this shore. West had already painted summer and fall, and was almost done with winter -- only spring remained to paint. 

The series of paintings were a belated wedding gift for his brother, Walter, and brother-in-law, Fox. This summer West was flying down to Virginia with his wife, Maria, and daughter, Vera, to visit his brother and parents. West had been disappointed when his parents had decided to stay with Walter instead of flying back to Alaska with him. He knew there had been friction between his mom and Maria. He had wished the two women could have worked out their differences. Maybe he should have intervened before it had gotten out of hand. 

At least his mom knew how to cook. His wife didn't even know how to boil water. Before the aliens attacked they had a housekeeper/cook. The woman had left them to return home to her family in British Columbia. 

"Dad, can we fly back now?" Vera asked, walking across the frozen ground. She had a 35mm camera around her neck and a rifle in her hand. 

"What do you think?" West asked, nodding to his painting. 

"It's very stark and dreary," she said. "I think you captured the violence of the sea perfectly." 

"It isn't a sea you'd want to be out on in a boat this time of year," West said as he started packing up his paints. "Do you suppose your mom will have dinner waiting for us?" 

"Get real, Dad." Vera laughed. 

Maria's cooking skills had become a private joke between them, not that either of them was much better. They were really having a hard time, since they had run out of can goods. Once supplies stopped arriving in the cities and towns many of their neighbors headed down south to live. The town closest to West and his family was a virtual ghost town. The grocery store and convenience store had both closed, leaving the residents to rough it with no place to purchase food or hygiene products. 

West and Vera would go hunting together then they'd trade a neighbor some of the meat if he'd clean and dress whatever they caught. They'd also buy seafood from the few remaining fishermen. 

They had even purchased a few hens for eggs last summer, and set up cages in their large four car garage. So their diet currently consisted of meat, seafood, and eggs. 

Maria was very unhappy; she used to exist on salads and cereal. It was the main reason she was looking forward to taking a trip to Virginia to visit her in-laws. 

There was no way that Maria would be able to talk West's parents into moving back to Alaska, not after Walter had built them a log home on a lake. 

West loved Alaska, but it had become impossible to maintain their previous lifestyle, and he was getting tired of eating over-cooked leathery meat and having no bread or diary products. 

"What do you think about moving to Virginia to be near your Grandparents and Uncle Walter?" he asked his daughter as they loaded up the plane. 

"Dad, I hate living here with all of my friends gone," Vera said. "I miss Grandma and Grandpa, and I would love to see Uncle Walter and meet Fox and my new nieces and nephew." 

"Your Uncle Walter said the nearby town of Holton was prospering," West said. "We could have a house built then your mother would be happy." 

"Have you talked to her about it?" Vera asked. 

"No." West climbed into the pilot's seat. "I'm going to work it so it's her idea to move." 

"Sneaky," Vera smiled. "Why can't we fly to Virginia tomorrow?" 

"Your mother isn't miserable enough yet," West said, "Besides I still have one more season to paint." 

"Okay, we'll suffer some more for your art, even though I'd kill for one of Grandma's chocolate chip cookies and an ice cold glass of milk." Vera looked out the plane's window. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Deer 

Tuesday, March 1, 2005 

They had reached the sea at noon. Lilia Krycek stood on the icy shore looking out at the roiling waves. "It's so bleak... so unwelcoming," she said as her husband arrived at her side. 

Nicholas put his arm around her. "Ivan says we'll have to wait for the ice to clear from the water before we can sail across." 

"Do you really believe there's anyone alive over there?" Lilia asked. They hadn't seen another living soul since they fled the underground lab. 

"We won't know until we're on the other side." 

"Are you sure we'll be able to find a boat to take us across?" Lilia was doubtful crossing the Bering Strait to Alaska was the wisest decision. She would have preferred finding a small plane to fly to America, but since none of them knew how to fly that option was a nonstarter. 

"We need to head up the coast to the fishing villages," Nicholas said. "There's bound to be a seaworthy boat in one of them, and who knows we might even find some people still alive." 

"You're such a dreamer, Nicholas," Lilia said, leaning against him for warmth. 

"We'll find him, Lilia," he said. 

"It's been too many years," she said sadly. "If Sasha was still alive, he'd be forty-years-old now. My little boy is long gone." 

"I've never expected to find a child," Nicholas chided. "I just want to see my son again before I die." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Goat 

Wednesday, March 2, 2005 

Lewis stood behind the counter with Bayliss in the crowded coffee shop on the third day of its grand-opening. His long time friend had allowed him to go into the business with him, Munch, and Ranger Smith. 

"Seems like old times," Lewis said, watching one of their employees make espresso. 

"It's a lot different from running a bar," Bayliss said with a smile. 

"Yeah," Lewis snorted, "No vomit to clean up or broken furniture to replace after a drunken brawl. Instead we have the pleasant aroma of coffee brewing and the happy sober faces of our customers." 

When Lewis had arrived in Holton, he hadn't seen Bayliss for almost two weeks. Munch had said Timmy had been ill. So when he finally laid his eyes on him, Lewis had been surprised at how youthful and healthy Tim looked. 

"I suppose we should head over to the police station," Bayliss said, pausing. "It's so strange calling it that." 

Two days ago, they had moved from the small Sheriff's office to the new much larger police station. The new brick building was four stories tall with holding cells in the basement. They each had their own desks in the violent crimes section on the third floor. 

"So are you ever going to invite me out to see this farm you're living on?" Lewis asked. He'd finally met Mike Doggett when they had gone for drinks at Seacouver's last Friday night. 

"Let me check with Paul," Bayliss said, "He'll want to lay out a spread to welcome you, Kellerman, and Giardello to his farm." 

"He doesn't have to go to any trouble...." 

"Meldrick, I'm talking barbecued ribs, coleslaw, baked beans, mashed potatoes and gravy, cornbread with honey butter, sweet potato pie...." 

"It's been years since I've had barbecued ribs." Lewis licked his lips. "You did say cornbread with honey butter?" 

"Yeah, and Paul slow cooks his ribs all day over hickory," Bayliss said as they walked down the street to the police station. "The meat is falling off the bones and so juicy." 

"Stop it, Timmy." Lewis sighed, it was a few hours away from lunchtime and talking about food was making him hungry. He'd been eating pretty well since they had been staying with Munch and Sheriff Fife. This weekend, Lewis, Kellerman, and Giardello were going to be moving into one of the new three bedroom row houses. Eventually Lewis would like to get his own place, but with the number of people moving to Holton singles were forced to share homes. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Lynx 

Friday, March 4, 2005 

Seacouver's was crowded, so Marita and Jack wandered outside onto the patio to escape from the noise and press of bodies. The weather had been unseasonably warm the past few days. It was currently in the low sixties after having reached a high of seventy degrees earlier. A lot of snow had melted, making the water level in the river rise. She walked over to the wrought iron railing to look out at the waterfalls. 

"It's a lovely evening," Marita said. 

"Not nearly as lovely as you," Jack said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her body. 

Marita smiled. Jack had changed since being infected by the Lycan virus, he had less of a braggart's swagger and appeared more self confident. After he had completed the change, he moved back in with his brother but spent a lot of his time at Moonridge Lodge. Jack was even talking about building his own place on the lake, so he could be closer to the pack. 

When Marita started flirting with Jack, she had an ulterior motive in doing so; she wanted him to infect her with the Lycan virus. Since she'd gotten to really know him, she found herself falling in love with Jack. 

"Let's go back to your place," Marita said, turning around in his arms and kissing him. "I want you to make love to me." 

"Are you sure?" Jack looked into her eyes. He wasn't just asking her about sex, but whether she was sure she wanted to be infected. 

"Yes." She took his hand in hers and they headed off toward the ranger station. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog 

Monday, March 7, 2005 

Frohike sat on the rocking chair, cuddling his newborn son in his arms while his wife slept. The baby was only six hours old and the little man couldn't take his eyes off Kyle's precious face. Liz had finished nursing him for the second time a half hour ago and Frohike had changed his diaper. 

"Mel, put Kyle in his bassinet and come back to bed," Liz said. 

"I can't sleep," Frohike said. "I'm just so overwhelmed." 

"Most of our friends are going to be stopping over tomorrow to see the baby," Liz said, "You should get some sleep." 

"All right, sweetheart." Frohike stood and placed the infant in the bassinet set up beside the bed. "Do you want to have another one?" he asked as he climbed under the covers. 

"Maybe in a couple of years we can try for a girl," Liz said. 

Frohike leaned over and kissed her. "I love you." 

"And I love you, Mel." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Otter 

Tuesday, March 8, 2005 

Byers held Kyle in his arms as he sat on the sofa at his friends' home. He had made a ceramic piggy bank for the baby on his potter's wheel. For all of the newborn babies, he'd made piggy banks with their names painted on with the colorful glaze. Each glaze was unique with the banks having either, emerald, golden, bluish, purple, or reddish tones. In his workshop, Byers had three piggy banks ready to go in the kiln the next day for John's and Alex's sons. Byers' wife, Laura, had gone over to Wolf's Peak to check on Ray, Stan, and their babies, after that she was going to swing by Moonridge Lodge to check on John. Byers' two-year-old daughter Caroline was currently sitting on Langly's shoulders, holding onto his hair as he carried her around the house. Jeffery was following them, making sure that Caroline didn't fall and hurt herself. 

Simon and Jin had just left after dropping off a present for the baby. 

On the recliner near the fireplace Liz sat wrapped in a blanket as Frohike moved from kitchen to parlor making sure her tea was hot and she was comfortable. 

The front door opened and Mulder and Skinner walked inside carrying a highchair. They were wearing light-weight jackets and jeans. Mulder was starting to show his pregnancy, the jeans he was wearing had been adjusted for his expanding waistline. 

"Cool! That's exactly what Liz and I were hoping for," Frohike said. On the highchair was painted the fairy tale of the Frog Prince. 

"It's lovely," Liz said as Walter carried it over for her to see. 

"Liz, how are you feeling," Mulder asked, sitting next to Byers on the sofa to get a closer look at the infant. Byers placed Kyle in Mulder's arms. 

"A little sore, but none the worse for wear," she said. 

Mulder brushed his finger over the baby's cheek. "Kyle has your red hair but otherwise he looks like Melvin." 

"He's going to be a heartbreaker," Frohike said proudly. "So have you heard anything from Gorag?" 

Byers and the other gunmen had met Gorag over at Moonridge Lodge. The gargoyle had left over a week ago with a promise that he would return. He'd taken with him a jar of peanut butter, a bag of pasta, and a jar of tomato sauce. For some reason Gorag fell in love with peanut butter and thought it would be a suitable gift for his king. 

"Nothing yet," Walter said, placing the highchair out of the way in the dining room. 

The front door opened again and Joe and Naomi walked in with their two-month-old baby Sydney strapped in a Bjorn against Joe's chest. Naomi was carrying a wrapped present. Methos and MacLeod followed them into the house each with one of their four-month-old twins strapped into a similar Bjorn. 

"We've heard there's a baby boom happening on the mountain," Methos said, rocking slightly in order to calm Ewan who was crying against his chest. 

"Come in, guys and gorgeous lady," Frohike said. "You can hang your coats by the door. Can I get you a cup of hot tea or coffee?" 

"I'll have some tea," Naomi said as she handed Liz the present. "You're looking beautiful, Liz." 

"Thanks, Naomi." Liz smiled and started to unwrap the present. "I'm so glad to have finally had my baby." She held up a multicolor baby blanket that Naomi must have made on her loom. "It's beautiful! This is going to look lovely in Kyle's crib." 

As Ewan's cries became louder, Methos took the diaper bag from MacLeod. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Stinky needs his diaper changed." 

Byers stood so Naomi could have his spot on the sofa. He walked over to the dining room where Walter and Joe were discussing Walter's upcoming first day on the town council tomorrow. 

"I'd like to have the road by Seacouver's widened and repaved," Joe said. "Also, I plan on erecting four dome homes across the road from Seacouver's for my employees who currently are homeless and the Blues Artists that play at the bar. I'm going to need the homes connected to the sewer line and utilities. I have the forms filled out I just need you to file the forms and bring it before the council so it can be scheduled." 

"No problems, I'll stop by Seacouver's tomorrow on my way to Holton," Walter said. 

"That's reminds me of a problem I could use your help with," Byers said to Walter. "The path from Laura's and my home is pretty muddy, our UTV got stuck in the mud twice on the way over here, is there anything we could do to improve the path?" 

"The path from our place isn't much better this time of the year," Walter said. "We might be able to get our hands on a small asphalt paver; the type that is used for bike paths or we could haul in truck loads of gravel. It will be a lot of work paving miles of path." 

"I vote for asphalt, it would be easier to plow the snow off it in the winter," Byers said, "And it would be safer to bike on during the rest of the season. Especially when our kids are old enough to bike to the new dome school we're going to be erecting." 

"If we go with asphalt we'll need to post 'private property no trespassing' signs along the path just past the planned clinic," Walter said, "Otherwise we'll have a lot of strangers trespassing onto our property, thinking its part of the federal park system." 

Joe smiled. "Besides the signs, you can always stop strangers from trespassing by scaring them. Not too many people would want to mess with wolves, a panther, and a grizzly bear." 

"I think we'll try the signs first," Walter said. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Wednesday, March 9, 2005 

The labor pains started in the early afternoon, Doggett sat up in bed as the contractions became progressively stronger. He just sat and concentrated on the sensations coming from his belly, knowing that when it was time he'd change into a wolf. 

When Alex came up with dinner, Doggett decided it was time to tell his husband that their babies were getting ready to be born. 

Alex set the tray on the bed over Doggett's thighs and said, "Fox made you a braised pork shank with garlic mashed potatoes. He said you were going to need a good meal to get through the next fifteen hours. What do you suppose he meant by that?" 

"Fox can be very perceptive," Doggett said, reaching for the fork. There were two dinner plates on the tray, Alex always ate with him. "I've been in labor the past six hours. I think you should radio daddy and tell him that his grandsons are impatient to get out and start reeking havoc." 

"I'll call over the railing and ask Blair to call Paul," Alex said, "I'm not going to leave your side until our babies are born." He left the room and Doggett heard him tell the rest of the family gathered in the dining room that John was in labor. 

Alex came back into the room and lifted his plate off the tray. "How far along are the contractions?" 

"Eight minutes, we have plenty of time." Doggett used the dinner roll to sop up the sauce from the shank. "I wonder how Walter's first meeting with the town council is going." 

"He wanted to shave off his beard this morning but Fox wouldn't let him." Alex chuckled. "Fox told him his beard was better than having a red pimply face caused by shaving. Walter has to wait until Friday to shave so by the next meeting his skin will be fine." 

Doggett smiled. They both knew that while Walter liked wearing a beard in the winter, he felt that beards were highly inappropriate at the FBI or in any positions of authority. It was probably killing Walter to be forced to wear a beard to his first council meeting but then he should have thought about that a week ago. 

Blair knocked and entered the bedroom with Gwen. "Your dad is on his way over and so is Laura. Is there anything I can get for you?" 

"Thanks, Blair, but I'm fine," Doggett said as his daughter climbed up onto the sleigh bed and sat next to him. "Are you excited about having three new brothers?" 

"I very excited, Daddy," Gwen said. "Are they living in your belly?" 

Doggett smiled. "Yes, just like you lived in your Papa's belly before being born," he said, looking at Alex who was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the sleigh bed with his plate of food on his lap. 

Gwen stood up on the bed and walked over to Alex and put her arms around his neck. "How did I get out of your belly, Papa?" 

Alex and Doggett exchanged looks. They both felt their daughter was still too young to be told the truth about what was involved in giving birth. There was plenty of time for honesty when she matures. 

"The birthday fairy came," Alex said, "And she waved her magic wand and puff you were no longer in my belly but in my arms." 

Gwen's face lit up. "Can I see the birthday fairy?" 

"Nope, only the baby's parents can see the birthday fairy." 

"I think it is almost your bedtime, princess," Doggett said, "Blair, would you mind giving her a bath while Alex and I wait for the birthday fairy to show up?" 

"I don't mind," Blair said, lifting Gwen off the bed. "Would you like to share a bath with Aviva and Chloe?" 

"Yes!" she said. 

The three girls now shared the upstairs bedroom. Last weekend they'd moved Connor and Joey downstairs into the bunk bedroom. The toddlers enjoyed playing together. 

Doggett watched Blair as he carried Gwen out of the room, having the other men and Walter's parents around to help with the children made things a lot easier for all of them. Doggett knew that he would be able to count on his family to help with the triplets. It was going to be hard enough changing and washing thirty diapers a day, not to mention trying to feed them. Jim and Fox had offered to donate some of their milk, but within the last couple of weeks Alex's breasts had filled out and he had started lactating again, much to Doggett's pleasure. 

"You know," Doggett said, "I thought I would be frightened but I'm so glad the day has finally arrived." 

"Do you want me to make you a nest of blankets on the floor?" Alex asked. 

"Aw...no..." Doggett gave Alex a mystified look. "Why would I want to give birth on the floor when the bed is so comfortable?" 

"Never mind." Alex smiled sheepishly as they went back to eating. 

A few minutes later, Fox knocked on the door. "Are you done eating? I thought I'd clear away the empty plates." 

"That was delicious," Doggett said as Fox lifted the tray off the bed. "When is Walter supposed to be home?" 

"The meeting ends at eight o'clock," Fox said. "So he should be home sometime close to ten unless he stops at Seacouver's to talk to Joe." 

"I want to find out if he was able to get an asphalt paver," Doggett said then clenched his teeth at a painful contraction. The urge to morph into a wolf became stronger with each contraction. 

"John," Alex said, "I think taking apart an asphalt paver to see how it works can wait until after our sons are born." 

Fox smiled, holding the tray. "Ben found a 1971 Buick Riviera that he wants to fix up for Ray as a surprise gift for him next Christmas. Ben could use your help working on the engine and doing some body work." 

"That car is a classic!" Doggett's face lit up. "I'd love to help him restore it. Why hasn't he asked me himself?" 

"He was going to after you've had the triplets," Fox said. "He just wanted to make sure that he wasn't asking too much. I guess Ray has had a couple Buick Rivieras in the past and he just loves that model car." 

"I'll tell Benton that I'll be honored to help him," Doggett said before the next contraction forced him to morph into wolf form. 

Alex smiled. "Fox, can you bring up some water and towels?" 

"Sure," Fox said, "I'll bring up everything you're going to need." 

"Keep an eye on Gwen for us and let her know when the birthday fairy has left." Alex then morphed into a wolf and hopped up onto the mattress. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Mountain Lion 

Thursday, March 10, 2005 

Paul Doggett glanced up at the wall clock, it was four o'clock in the morning and the men were waiting in the kitchen, keeping themselves awake by drinking pot after pot of coffee. 

Fox walked down the spiral staircase, he had just shown Byers upstairs to the loft after putting Caroline in bed with Gwen. Two hours ago, while Laura was checking on John, he had nipped at her hand infecting her with the Lycan virus and she immediately fell into a coma. 

Luckily, Byers wasn't too upset since he had been planning to infect Laura after John had his babies. Paul thought the men and Laura should have known better after Jim had infected Tim with the Lycan virus when Jim was in labor. 

"What a night," Fox said tiredly. 

"Why don't you go grab some sleep," Walter said from his spot at the counter. "If anything happens I'll come and wake you." 

"Thanks, I think I will," Fox said. Being five months pregnant, he needed his rest more than the other men. 

Walter smiled. "I'll tuck you in." 

Paul watched them disappear into the bedroom. With their bedroom right off the kitchen and dining room, they didn't have a lot of privacy. Walter and Wade had started work on the new bathroom off his and Fox's bedroom. 

Standing, Paul walked over to the great room and looked out the window. For the past month he had been struggling with making a decision that he wasn't sure would be moral in God's eyes. He had even prayed to God, asking for guidance, and his prayer had finally been answered. 

Two nights ago, while Paul slept he had a vivid dream -- more vivid than any dream he'd ever had in his life. His wife, Jane, had been in the dream. They had taken their three children to the playground that had been near their old home in Georgia before they had bought the farm in North Carolina. Mike, their oldest, ran off to play baseball with some friends, while Jane pushed their two-year-old daughter, Maggie, on the swing and John who was four played in the sandbox. Suddenly Jane screamed. Out of the nearby woods came a dozen giant rats. His wife placed herself between the rats and Maggie. Paul watched in horror as Jane was killed. To save his children, Paul shape-shifted into a large mountain lion and started killing the rats, when it was over he returned to his human form. Only to discover it was Gwen sitting on the swing with her arms held out to him, and playing in the sandbox were three little boys. 

After the dream Paul knew that his decision to have John infect him with the Lycan virus wouldn't be morally wrong. Paul wanted to be there for his grandchildren. To protect them as they grew up in this new dangerous world. 

His attention turned to upstairs as the sounds of babies crying alerted everyone to the arrival of latest members of this household. Paul hurried up the spiral staircase followed by Blair and Jim. 

John was laying on his side on the bed with his arms around three tiny infants, while Alex, looking exhausted, stood protectively over them. 

Alex smiled at Paul and the other two men. "Would you guys mind bathing the babies while I get John and the bed cleaned up?" 

Walter and Fox appeared in the doorway. "I'll help you change the bedding," Walter offered as the other three men picked up the newborns. 

Fox led them into the bathroom where a couple of baby baths had been set up. He filled them with warm water and one by one the men washed the babies, diapered them and wrapped them in swaddling clothes. Paul held the tiniest infant who looked a lot more like a Doggett than the other two babies. 

"That's your namesake," Alex informed him. 

Paul smiled proudly. Alex and John had told him they were naming one of the babies Paul after him. The elder Doggett carried his grandson back into the bedroom. 

John was wrapped in a robe sitting on recliner in front of the fireplace while Walter and Alex made the bed. 

Paul kneeled next to the recliner. "The babies are beautiful, son," he said placing the baby into his arms. 

John smiled exhaustedly. "Alex is going to show me how to nurse them but I think for convenience reasons I want to get them used to being bottle fed for the most part." 

"That's probably a good idea," Paul said. "I'm going to stay here for a few days to help out." With the loft free he had a place to sleep. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Snake 

Tuesday, April 12, 2005 

CGB Spender felt reinvigorated. With his doctor's treatment, using the blood from his grandson's umbilical cord he had just completed the change from human to hermaphroditic werewolf. They were lucky to have smuggled the blood out of the dark tower before Skinner could retrieved it, like he had with Fox's blood and tissue samples. 

No longer did Spender have to fear dying from the black oil that had infected his blood. Although he now had female reproductive organs, he would not have to fear becoming pregnant because he was beyond menopause. It felt great to look like he had when he had been in his fifties. 

Because of the ease with which Skinner and his group had gained entry into the dark tower, Spender had decided to move his operations to a secret location in New Mexico. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twenty-Nine: Gargoyles 

Coming soon Chapter Thirty: Reunions 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **X-Patrol**  
Title:   **Chapter 29 - Gargoyles**   
Author:  Jo B   [email/website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **84k**  |  **11/08/05**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Skinner  |  Doggett/Krycek | Sandburg/Ellison | MacLeod/Methos | Fraser/Vecchio/Kowalskie | Langly/Spender | Bayliss/Other | Munch/Other   
Category:  Story, Relationship, Male Pregnancy, Crossover  |  The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South/Homicide LOTS   
Summary:  The baby boom on the mountain is in full swing as several characters finally have their babies, and Spender gets his hands on Mulder.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
